1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to skateboard carriers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved skateboard carrier wherein the same conveniently and readily mounts a skateboard therewithin for ease of transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboard carriers and organizations of various types for transport and portage of equipment is known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, a unit setting forth ease of comfort and completely enclosing a skateboard member to protect the member from weather and other elements and of compact and convenient construction has heretofore not been provided, as set forth by the instant invention. An example may be found in Harper, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,460 wherein a transport carrier includes a plurality of straps to overlie and mount a skateboard, with the carrier including a coextensive cushion formed within the carrier to provide comfort to an individual transporting the skateboard.
Pate U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,883 sets forth a skateboard carrier, including a right and left leg overlapped relative to one another to encompass a skateboard underlying the forward wheels, with loop portions arranged to receive a belt therethrough for transport of the skateboard about a torso of an individual.
Comeau U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,402 sets forth a sport pack, wherein a backpack arrangement utilizes various packets for transport of various components therewithin, such as a baseball bat, baseball glove and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved skateboard carrier as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.